


Payphone

by darasayyy



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Payphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cheats on Tony and begs for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> it's a oneshot song fic I own nothing but the plot.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby its all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

 

 

 

"Tony it's me Steve I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but, we have to talk. I miss you...I miss us I made a mistake I know it was stupid, I was stupid hell I'm still stupid but fuck I think I might of missed out on the best thing that has ever happened to me.

 

 

_Yeah I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

 

I come home to the home we used to share and I miss you. I miss the scent of your expensive cologne hitting me in the face. I know you're hurt baby just try to remember the good times we had...I know it's selfish of me but, I don't want to let you go.

 

_You said it too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down._

 

 

I hate knowing that everytime you think of me you think of me sleeping with her. She isn't anything to me Tony...it's you I know I fucked up and you're probably in your lab hunched over some technology I can't comprehand. Please Tony don't block me out.

 

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

 

 

Tony...I'm begging you. No I shouldn't do that you hate that and you probably hate me too but...I love you Anthony Edward Stark....when I'm with you I'm home. I want to be there with you and I know you probably think I'm full of shit but...I love you.

 

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

 

Do you remember our first date? I took you on a ride on my cycle and we watched the sun set we kissed and promised to be with each other until the end...don't let this be the end Tony I pray every night that you forgive me...your forgiveness means everything to me...

 

_If Happy Ever After did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_Are those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick._

 

You're my happily ever after why can't you see that? You're the fruit to my cake Tony I love you and there's no man or woman I would rather spend my life with than you...it's so cliche how everyone expected you to screw us up and it was me...I screwed over the best thing that has ever happened to me.

 

_Oh you turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away._

 

Tony I know you're sick of me and my shit but...I want it I want you. Your love is my everything. I live for your smiles and your laugh. Fuck. Your laugh is like angels singing I couldn't imagine the world without it. When you first told me you love me I was scared shitless I didn't know how much you ment to me until I lost you...fuck Tony...

 

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of our bridges burned down._

 

I'm scared to face the world without you by my side. You are my all...did you know that? I love you through everything you did...No you did nothing wrong Tony you're perfect it wasn't you that cause me to cheat it was me. I was so fucking afraid and....this is no excuse I'm not making an excuse just please Tony...I love you.

 

  


__

__

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_ _Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

__

 

 

I don't want you to be in that mansion of yours by yourself. I know I fucked up hell I hate me too it's just...when I'm with you I'm grounded. When I'm with you there's not a damn thing I would change about you because you're perfection and there's no place I'd rather be than beside you.

 

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

__Tony I want us to be together forever just please say something...I know you _you're there just say something...please.. I love you.._

 

_  
_

__

__

_If Happy Ever After did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_Are those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick._

__

 

_Steve...come home..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

 


End file.
